Ethan
by buffylover1
Summary: A young wizard is sent to sunnydale by the council of england to be protected by the slayer (another key??) This new character would be Dawn´s true love, and what is the realationship of this boy with strange things that are about to happen
1. The Council of Magic and Dark Arts

Hey yo!!! This is my the first fic I publised hope u enjy it. Made it  
  
4 u all¿&$( if u r a buff fan or interested)(IKNOWW, Iknoww another Fuck&$& story but plz review./  
**DISCLAIMER** I DON'T OWN BUFFY NOR THE BASIC CHARACTERS ONLY THE ONES THAT APPEAR IN THIS CHAPTER AN ETHAN NOT THE ONE ON BUFFY.  
WANNA THANK MY BETTA hi (FOR YOU cRAz! ABBI) AND my LOVED FRIEND Silv3r PH03NI+ OR l4DY m4LF0y*4 EVA THAT !NSPIRED ME ON MAKING IT  
It was a feeling of fear, a kind of anguish.  
  
The "Council of Magic and Dark Arts" was in a huge lounge all brown and with a big marble table in the center, making a big decision that was about to change a life.  
  
"The council is open treating case #125 section Bin order of wizard, Ethan Frederick Evans" a British raspy voice dictated the opening.  
-"This is a very confusing case " said Agatha , one of the members of the council.  
-" The only solution I find is giving this boy a watcher" said Alton, president and head of the council.  
-"I think you are very wrong, this boy needs to learn how to develop his abilities of witchcraft and wizardry" said Agatha.  
-"We are talking about an inexpert wizard that and be attacked by demons or vampires" said Alton. " He doesn't need to learn how to use his powers, well not right now" he continued.  
  
-"But sir they are no watchers able in London to take care of this boy" said Agatha while she was looking for someone in the file.  
-"I know Agatha, that's why I am sending this boy to the United States of America" said Alton very decided.  
-"Let me search for the list in America sir" said Agatha trying to help him to take the decision.  
-" Don't worry Agatha" said Alton. I already have a watcher for Ethan" he said. " Rupert Giles"  
Buffy was walking still sleeping. Dressed with a little-tight T-shirt ad a pair blue pants. She was walking on the hall. She had a very tough night, all the memories came last night to her mind, Joyce's death, Glory, Riley, Spike the apocalypse all in one dream. Dawn and her were supposed to go and check out the reconstructed "Sunnydale High School".  
-"Let's go Dawn we need to hurry so we can go and help Giles with the store" said Buffy while she was brushing her hair.  
  
-"I'm going, I'm going" said Dawn while se was going downstairs.  
-"Remember Dawn, no comments of me being a slayer with anyone that's new in school, AH!! Neither that you are.. - Dawn cut Buffy- "That I am the key" said Dawn staring firmly at Buffy. Dawn didn't want to make public the fact that she was almost killed by Glory.  
Buffy and Dawn were entering the school. Buffy was surprised on how the school was constructed again in the same way.  
-"Dawn wait for me here" said Buffy while she was impressed y all the surrounding.  
  
-"Where are you going " asked Dawn with her innocent face. "Don't worry" Buffy answered.  
-"I'm just going to check out the library" Buffy answered. Buffy lived very good moments in the library with Giles, Willow, Xander and even with Cordy. Suddenly a tear came running down Buffy's face.Why everything had to change with Glory's arrival .Buffy was not feeling so good in the school memories were to much for here.  
-"Remember Dawn we need to go and help Giles with the store" said Buffy trying to get out of that place.  
-"Wait Buffy, I need to check out all the school and talk with the principal, anyway Giles will wait for us" said Dawn .Buffy had promised that they will make all the necessary things for the school that day, Dawn seems interested in the school.  
-"Lets continue added Buffy" in a tone of resignation. They were walking through the big hall with ceramic floor that leaded to the principal's office, they needed to make all the payments for the inscription. They were entering a dark and mysterious office lighted on with candles, The only visible thing was a kind of shadow receiving barely the reflection of light. The both of them sat down without knowing what was happening. Finally the interview began.  
-"Hi director.."- Buffy cut his voice - the plaque with the principal's name wasn't visible.  
  
-"Grant, Director Grant" answered a intimidating croaky voice. "May I know the reason of your visit" Asked Mr. Grant. -  
-"Isn't it obvious" replied Dawn With a "Duhh" type of face.  
-"Dawn be nice" Buffy replied pushing her elbow to Dawn's chest. "She's about to be 16 it's a hard age " said Buffy trying to excuse Dawn.  
-"Don't worry miss I'm used to work with this type of people or "teens " as you called them here" He said. -  
  
"Where are you from?, if I may know" asked Buffy trying to see his face.  
-"The United Kingdom or England as you called it" said Mr. Grant. Buffy noticed that Mr. Grant always separated England from America as two different worlds, he was a type of Hitler feeling superior about his country.  
-" I Have a British friend, well actually his like my Da.. -Mr. Grant cut Buffy  
"Lets talk about the girl so we can make your papers the fastest we can" said Mr. Grant while he was filling the papers. Buffy had a strange feeling about this guy but she didn't pay much attention to it anyway, She already had enough storms in her head just to be worried about a school principal. Anyway, She needed to get to the "Magic Box" if not Giles will get mad at her.  
-"What's your name little girl" asked Mr. Grant.  
  
-"Dawn Summers " answered Buffy.  
  
-"Let her talk miss" Mr. Grant replied.  
-"Dawn Summers" Dawn replied.  
-"What's your age ?" He asked. "I think they already told you "sir" " . "then you are entering the 9th Grade" he said. -  
  
-"Is that all" Buffy asked. Well unless you want to clean the bath rooms I think that's all. He said closing a big book with a reddish cover.  
Buffy and Dawn were leaving the school. "There's something I don't like in this guy" said Buffy while she was turning her back every minute. "Wut Buffy, Your slayer instinct is telling you his a demon" Said Dawn making fun of her. "Whatever , We need to get to the store lets hurry" said Buffy.  
Alton and the rest of the council were waiting for Ethan to arrive. The Feeling was very impatient they were very interested in this boy. -  
-"What is taking so long to this boy to arrive" said Alton waiting for Ethan.  
  
-"Sir May I ask you a question" Agatha knew the question she was about to make was very intriguing. "Why Rupert, because of the slayer? "she asked  
-"If you know the answer to your question why do you make it" said Alton in a wisely way.  
-"But sir don't you think that this girl had enough problems by taking care of the key , suffering the apocalypse and being the slayer" said Agatha.  
-"I know but the slayer is the only one with the care of this boy" said Alton .  
Suddenly the big doors of the lounge where the council was congregated opened. A hand some good looking guy dark hair, dark eyes and dark personality.  
  
-"You must be Ethan" said Agatha looking him foot to head.  
-"You are right lady" He replied in a seductive voice while he was kissing her hand .  
-"OH you are a very educated boy" said Agatha .  
-"Please stop playing you little boy" said Alton making himself very decided. "I think you now why you are here" said Alton starring firmly at Ethan I think you Know why you are here" said Alton  
All that Ethan knew was that he was traveling to the U.S with a watcher to a little town.  
-"That's one thing I wanna talk about said Ethan" sitting down in Alton's chair. "Why cant I lived in a more exiting city like New York or Chicago maybe" Ethan said  
-"This is not a vacation trip its for your protection" said Alton getting desperate. "Protect me of wut" said Ethan.  
-"you would lived with a Watcher called Rupert Giles in a town called Sunnydale, you would be his cousin". Said Alton trying to change the way of the conversation. "And please try to make friendship with Buffy Anne Summers, I don't want things to get more complicated" said Alton with a tired expression on his face. "Who is she" Ethan asked.  
-"She is the Vampire Slayer" said Agatha. "Uhh!!! so we are talking about interesting girls over here" said Ethan laughing with his two hands on top of his head laid on the black-leather sofa.  
-"Agatha, give money to this boy and make someone taking him to the airport" said Alton Making a "no more" sign with his hand.  
-"Is this all your luggage" asked Agatha looking to a dark green dirty backpack.  
"Yes that's all" answered Ethan.  
-"you are leaving today at 6:oo pm this is the address and how to get to There with a taxi or something " said Alton giving him the paper. "Giles should be getting the letter by now".  
W3ll re4d my nest cHap or if you w4nna re4d my p03ms on Fictionpress I´m B.sauthor th3r3 %&  
  
Peace 4 all the world 


	2. The Letter Short Announcement

Hey yo Sup Readres Cre3#4rs web Well Y3s im Back plz Review Only constructive critisssssssm plz.a Add me tu yur Msn if you are a HU&/ge Buff Fan. ***DISCLAIMER** I don't own buffy nor the chracters that appear in the tv show.  
Buffy and Dawn were going to Magic Box. While they were going in their way they matched with Xander,  
  
He was wearing black sweatshirt and a pair of rough jeans. He was a few steps away; He was walking toward Buffy.  
-" Hi Buff how are you doing?" He asked closing his eyes because of the sunlight reflection on the morning.  
-"I am fine just fine" she answered looking at her watch. "Are you in a rush" Asked Xander.-  
  
-"No, It's just that I need to get to the Magic Box" Buffy answered.  
  
-"Oh Buffy what is the insistence on going with Giles" said Dawn trying to be notable to Xander.  
-"Oh hi Dawn, Didn't notice yo girl.  
  
Said Xander pulling out a lollipop from his pocket.  
-"Here you have don't be angry with your sis" said Xander offering it to Dawn. "NO Thanks" She said staring firmly at Xander. " I think I can handle my fury without it " she continued.  
-" Well I'm going to watch out or Willow maybe she is at the store so I'm going wit yo I that's not a problem" said Xander. So they continued their way to the store.  
The three of them were about to enter the store when suddenly a huge dark- glowing cloud of brilliant dust like a nebula was exactly in front o them. "Ok this is not exactly Willow" said Xander in an ironic way.-"Stay back guys" a fine gentle voice came from the inside. "I am not planning on moving, " said Dawn moving but backwards.  
Willow was making a spell and something came wrong. Giles always said that when a spell was make whit desperation everything would ail, It was something wears but that's one of Giles famous advisees. Anyway as we all know Willow isn't a patient type of person. Finally the cloud came down leaving a black spot in the pavement. -  
"Hello guys, sorry about the cloud "said Willow trying to apologize herself. Willow was trying to clean out all the mess she had made. She had bee working in that spell or weeks, it was so ironic and frustrating that only for details all came wrong.  
-"Oh! I've been working in this spell for weeks" said Willow holding his head with his hand.  
-"Ummm. Willow I have a request about a type o demon" said Xander being a little inopportune.  
-" After what had happened do you still wanna ask me" said Willow with that soft and innocent face.  
-"Don't be silly girl" he said trying to make Willow feel better. "Everyone has a bad moment" he continued. "Look at Buffy, She had a bad rush with Glory isn't it he asked to Buffy. Xander was very "wise" on making his comments.  
  
Giles was coming downstairs he had been leaning all the new books that arrived from England. Anew shipping ad come from London obtaining books about wizardry, classification o demons, ingredients, vampires and others. -"Good Evening" said Giles passing his hand through his hair. 'Oh Xander thanks for coming to help" said Giles thinking that Xander was there for helping him. " Yes I am glad to help" said Xander not trying to be obvious.  
"Giles I need a couple of stakes two maybe three and a crossbow will be fine too" said Buffy looking for the weapons in the box were Giles kept the stakes. Giles wasn't so happy that Buffy wasn't training, She needed to train daily so she would improve her fighting skills. Buffy was very busy taking care of Dawn, Although Glory wasn't there anymore to make trouble taking care of a teen isn't piece of cake  
"Hey Giles you've got mail" said Willow trying to be funny and holding a letter in a pale yellow envelop in her hand. "Oh Willow would you please read it to me I don't have my glasses right now" said Giles looking for the glasses. "Yeah sure" said Willow trying to read the remittent . the letter was a kind of short announcement .  
"Council Of Magic and Dark Arts"  
  
London , England  
  
Watcher #12546 Rupert Giles, Resident in the United States of America Sunnydale California. You Have been requested as watcher and guide master by The Council of Magic and Dark Arts in order of case # 125 section B in order of Wizard Ethan Frederick Evans.  
-"Buffy bring me the pills that are in my right drawer" said Giles with a shock face  
Buffy went running to Giles desk and began to look out for the pills, then she got a glass with water.  
-" Giles, Here you have the pill, drink it "said Buffy giving him the pill and the water. Giles swallow the pill and after words he sat down in a old brown chair.  
-"I don't understand this" said Giles confused about the previous event. "I cant take care of this boy" he continued while he was passing his hand through his face.  
-"You should write back to the council they will understand your reasons" said Buffy trying to calm down Giles.  
The council was supposed to give a watcher to each slayer. Giles thought that a wizard didn't need a watcher, for wut???. Yes watchers have knowledge about magic but they aren't masters. A wizard or witch is supposed to live as a normal person, of course he or she would need to learn how to use Dark arts for protection or to protect, but that wasn't a watcher's job. "We don't even know when this kid is arriving he said very desperate.  
-"Buffy When are we going to Buy my stuff for school??" said Dawn while she was looking in the store's shelves to see if she could find something that was on the list.  
Unless She was going to a magic school she wouldn't find anythinthere. Dawn seemed very "interested" in going to school maybe it was because she was tired of talking only with the Scooby gang she wanted to know new people and of her age.  
"Wait Dawn first we need to solve this problem" said Buffy taking her to a corner. "Remember Dawn we need to help Giles with this" said Buffy  
-"Oh Buffy you are very stressed" said Dawn moving away. Buffy wasn't  
feeling so good, The fact of loosing Joyce ,to suffer the apocalypse ,taking of Dawn, watching out for vampires and even we can include the lost of Angel.. 


	3. Slayer and Wizard in Cementry

Night and fear had cover the sky of Sunnydale. It was the time, vampires demons and all spooky things you can imagine were about to kill some people. Buffy was wearing a tight-white top, pair of pants and a large black jacket. She was seeking for someone maybe something to slay, it was all quiet everything seemed very normal. Suddenly a blonde guy came out of that rare crypt with that smell you can imagine, He was there laid down in a wall, half covered by the moon light.  
  
-"Hello Buffy, are you looking for a vampire to slay?" asked Spike staring crossly at Buffy.  
-"Get out of my way Spike" said Buffy pushing him back. " I just wanted to ask you something" said spike moving his sight to the floor .  
-"Now that you're life is going in a straight line, you know" he continued without knowing all thoughts passing in Buffy's head at this moment.-  
-"Maybe just maybe we can work out in something, you know something.  
-"OH we already talk about this and you know that the answer is and will always be NO. said Buffy kicking his nuts.  
-"Know let me do my work, I will only rest when I die and another !"#$%& slayer is around here. Spike just went into his crib and stay there thinking in a new way to get close to Buffy again.  
Buffy was walking in the cementery when suddenly she saw shapeless shadow entering the place. She was in attack position, she was very nervous it was like the first time she was going to fight with someone. The shadow was walking towards Buffy . Then Buffy gave a double kick in his face. Then Buffy saw that it was a 16 year old boy good-looking at evidently he didn't lived at Sunnydale.  
-"Sorry, sorry" said Buffy trying to lift up the kid.  
-"Well and who are you?" said Buffy cleaning her clothes," You do not leave here in Sunnydale because I've never seen you over here.  
-"Sup, girl my name is Ethan I'm from London I'm here looking for Rupert Giles" He said reaching his back that was a few steps away because of the "little kick".  
-"Oh so You are the kid sent by the council" said Buffy staring at Ethan watching every move he made.  
-"Guess so" said Ethan checking out the place all creepy hetought it wasn't a place for a cute girl to hang out.  
  
-"Well I guess no more patrol for tonight" said Buffy looking at her watch. "I need to take you to Giles" she continued. Buffy and Ethan were in their way to Gile´s house. Buffy was very intrigued by the fact that Ethan was especially sent to Sunnydale, hopefully it wasn't another key to take care of ,she had already enough with Dawn, but anyway the only logical reason for sending this boy to Sunnydale was because of the slayer it was so barely obvious. Finally they got to Gile´s house Buffy knocked at the door obviously Giles wasn't awake considering it was like 1:00 AM and that same evening they broke there ass classifying old books. "Giles, Giles wake up man need to talk to you for a sec" said Buffy screaming to the nearest window in the front yard .Ethan was there with a type of innocent face without knowing what was going on. Giles opened the door. "Oh Buffy, what are you doing awake and here at this hour its like midnight said Giles starting to open his eyes. -"Considering that I'm the SLAYER I don't founf anything rare on it" said Buffy. " Whatever I'm here because I brought you Ethan,the guy send by the council" said Buffy looking to a young man sleeping in the porch of the house. The trip was so long he must be exhausted .  
  
Next day the Scooby gang was there in a common day all together in the Magic Box. Willow practicing a couple of spells, Xander watching the new TV that Giles had bought in a flea market, Annya was playing with Xander´s hair ,That can be really annoying to some people, and finally Dawn ,if we cant add her to the gang, was there letting life pass by, willing for someone to rescue her from the gang. She didn't know that person was about to arrive.  
  
-"Well is Buffy arriving or wut?? "said Dawn getting a bit desperate by what was going on between Annya and Xander . -"Shoot!! Again!!" said Willow moving back from a black box placed between a figure that seemed to be a cross made of white chalk. -. "What Willow do we need to get out???" said Annya with that annoying voice of hers holding tight Xander´s left arm. - "NO Annya you may stay here let us know if you need something" said Dawn trying to be funny and continued on reading her "teen" magazine. -"There's no problem Annya You can stay its just a little explosion nothing to big. Willow needed to work out on that spell it was for fair of Witchcraft was about to take place in Sunnydale it was a big event sponsored by the council, the government wasn't really agree but every year it was made with or without authorization. -"OOOH now I need to throw out" said Dawn starring firmly at Xander and Annya making up.  
  
Buffy, Giles and another person that wasn't visible at Dawns point of view were about to enter the store.-"This is Ethan" said Buffy trying to introduce Ethan to everyone. Ethan seemed little bit afraid although he was very sociable he needed something else that wasn't there. All the gang came down to say hi to Ethan , he barely knew America considering that he had only visited it in a Christmas.  
-"Ethan would be staying with me in my house and will work here at the store as a cashier" said Giles to all the gang.  
  
-"But Giles that's my job" cried Annya holding Xander´s hand  
  
-"Annya Come on a I don't want to fight about this , Uhh !!! Willow may I talk you with you for sec." said Giles taking Willow apart from all the Group.  
  
-"Tell me Giles in what can I help you" said Willow taking a seat.  
-"Wel is a very long story but mainly I want to ask you to teach Ethan the dark arts I would personally do it, but I need to take care of some things here and to install this boy in Sunnydale. So Ethan is you're new pupil". said Giles "Do you accept??".  
Willow's impression was visible it was a big responsibility to teach because everything mistake your pupil will make would be 50% you're fault . Since the witchcraft fair was incoming it was a very busy time but anyway hat problem can I wizard make?.  
Dawn was there laid in the old but comfortable couch staring at Ethan it was so perfect but would he ever notice her? Dawn was preparing a way to introduce herself nothing that showed to much enthusiasm but something that would catch the Ethan´s attention . He stand up moved his hair of her face walked towards Ethan. Too much nervousness for her. 


End file.
